


Now the sun has come to Earth

by UndergroundWall



Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [25]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Post-Apocalypse, The real post-apocalypse, i mean the nuclear one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundWall/pseuds/UndergroundWall
Summary: Les enfants jouent innocemment dans le jardin lorsqu'un second soleil semble transpercer l'atmosphère. Un vieil antéchrist se pose des questions.[Fait partie des différents OS écrits dans le cadre de discussions et de défis sur leDiscord Good Omens françaisDéfi #27 "Un deux trois soleils"]
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: OS et autres défis pour le Discord Good Omens Français [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599682
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Now the sun has come to Earth

**Author's Note:**

> J'écoutais la chanson "The Sun is Burning", la reprise de Simon and Garfunkel.

L'après-midi avait été rayonnante, la soirée s'annonçait douce. Le soleil se couchait sur l'horizon, et Adam regardait les enfants jouer dans le jardin de son petit cottage à Tadfield. En tant que père, regarder ses deux grands s'amuser avec les enfants de ses amis était une joie indicible.

Il baissa son regard vers le petit enfant qui dormais dans ses bras. Il s'agitait un peu.

"Un... deux... trois... Soleil!"

Des cris surexcités retentirent. Il croisa le regard de Pepper, qui avait amené sa propre fille, et ils s'échangèrent un regard complice comme seuls deux vieux amis peuvent le faire.

Mais le bébé bougeait de plus en plus, et un début de grognement se faisait entendre. Adam adorait les enfants, mais ne savait pas toujours que faire d'un bébé. D'habitude, son épouse était là, mais son travail la retenait aujourd'hui.

Rapidement, Brian lui pris le nourissons des bras pour le bercer. Brian n'a jamais eu d'enfant et n'a jamais cherché à en avoir, avec personne, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne les aimait pas. Quand à Wensleydale... oh, et bien, il était en plein tour du monde avec le neveu d'Aziraphale et Crowley. Les enfants viendraient probablement plus tard si l'envie leur en prends.

Le plus jeune des Pulsifer menait le jeu, pour l'instant. Ils n'étaient pas là, Anathème avait besoin de repos, et Adam les aimait bien. Les autres enfants étaient partis faire leurs vies, et il n'était pas si improbable que leur parrain s'occupe un peu de Terrence, surtout en cette période spéciale.

"Un... deux... trois... Eh! c'est quoi, ça? un deuxième soleil?"

Adam regarda dans la direction que sa fille indiquait, à l'opposé du coucher de soleil. Un flash de lumière illuminait le ciel qui était déjà presque sombre quelques secondes auparavant.

"Couchez-vous, les enfants!"

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde était face contre terre. Brian serrait le bébé dans ses bras et Adam s'était placé pour les protéger tous les deux de son corps.

L'ex-antéchrist dit, à personne en particulier: "Faites que tout aille bien. Faites que tout le monde soit sain et sauf..."

Un tremblement secoua le sol... Pas assez pour détruire un bâtiment, mais la pergola pencha furieusement et quelques tuiles mal accrochées s'écrasèrent dans le jardin du voisin.

Quelques secondes plus tard, tout le monde se releva, hébété. Un immense nuage obscurcissait maintenant le ciel et il faisait complètement nuit. (Anathème avait prédit l'heure du couché du soleil à 21h30, le midi même, juste après avoir regardé les héphémérides à la BBC. Il n'était que 20h40.)

D'autres voisins sortent dans leurs jardins. A travers les haies, on se parle, on se demande si tout le monde va bien. Pas trop de dégâts, apparemment.

D'une main, Adam récupère son bébé, et la main d'un ado vient s'accrocher a son autre bras.

"Parrain, je veux rentrer chez moi, voir si maman va bien."

"Bon, euh... Ok. Brian, tu peux reprendre la petite? je vais chez Newt et Anathème pour le reconduire.  
-Pas de problème... viens là bout-d'chou..."

Ils ne prennent pas la voiture. Les véhicules individuels motorisés ne sont plus vraiment à la mode, et ils ne sont pas très loin, de toute façon.

Newt leur ouvre la porte, l'air soucieux.

"Ça a tremblé chez vous aussi?" est la première chose qu'il demande. "Et tout ces nuages?  
-Tu n'as pas vu la grande lumière?  
-Non, du tout! je regardais les infos, et puis ça a tremblé, et pouf, plus de signal! la BBC a été coupée. La plupart des chaines l'ont été, en fait."

Adam regarde par la fenêtre. La direction... c'était Londres, n'est-ce pas?

Anathème arrive. Elle était plus pâle encore que d'habitude et avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux très courts - ils commençaient à peine à repousser - et n'osa pas regarder Adam en face.

"Tante Ana... tu l'as senti aussi, non?  
-Je... je préfère ne pas...  
-Ils criaient tous... si fort.  
-Une telle souffrance... je ne suis plus assez solide pour ça. Tant d'âmes pulvérisées...  
-Quoi?"

Newt regardait son épouse sans comprendre. Elle avait été forte, autrefois. Quand on lui avait annoncé son cancer, elle avait à peine bronché. A vrais dire, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi boulversée.

Le jeune Adam (plus si jeune, mais pour Newt, c'était toujours un petit antéchrist de onze ans, et cela ne changerait jamais) se retourna vers lui.

"Est-ce que Dick Turpin roule toujours?  
-Rouler est un bien grand mot pour décrire ce que Dick Turpin fait, mais oui, je suppose. Je démarre le moteur une fois par an et je fait le tour du quartier avec...  
-Puis-je te l'emprunter?  
-Euh... bien sûr, voyons...  
-Je ne peux pas te jurer que ta voiture reviendra."

Le chasseur de sorcière (ex, il précise) déglutit. "Bon... oh, vas-y. Si tu es si désespéré au point d'avoir besoin de Dick Turpin, ce doit être une cause perdue.  
-Merci, Newt."

En démarrant le moteur, il hésita.

"Anathème... sonne chez moi et dit à Pepper de s'occuper des enfants avec Brian. J'essaierais de revenir vite.  
-Tu reviendras."

C'était une affirmation, pas une question.

Prudent mais rapide (un peu trop, selon le propriétaire de la voiture), Adam pris la route de Londres.

Il l'abandonna sur le bas-côté à l'entrée de la M25 qui subissait un embouteillage comme elle n'en avait plus vu depuis vingt ans. Il devrait sans doute marcher presque quarante kilomètre, mais c'était inutile. L'infos arrivait comme une trainée de poudre dans la file de voiture immobilisée: Londres avait disparu. Evaporée. Le peu qui restait brûlait d'un feu impossible à maitriser.

Des survivants? quels survivants?

Mais Adam voulait qu'il y en ai. Malheureusement, il n'était plus l'Antéchrist, juste un humain, et la réalité ne se pliait pas à sa volonté.

Oh, oui, Toutou avait vécu vieux, pour un chien. Mais il était mort quand même. Il n'avait rien pu faire pour Shadwell, qui n'avait jamais eu une très bonne santé, et il avait du demander à Aziraphale de soulager les souffrances de Madame Tracy, qui sans cela aurait quitté cette vie dans la douleur.

Quand sa mère... oh, il ne voulait pas y penser. Et il n'avait pas pu aider Anathème non plus, seul la médecine l'avait sauvé, au prix de nombreux sacrifices.

Alors, souhaiter que "tout le monde" aille bien après s'être pris une bombe atomique sur la tête?

"Adam, tu n'es pas Dieu." pensa-t-il.

Et ce vieil enfant qui n'était ni Dieu, ni Satan, s'apprêta à faire un demi-tour à la vieille cariole rouillée. Il alluma la radio, mais aucune ondes n'émettaient. Il trouva un vieux disque de Brahms. Il l'enclencha en s'attendant à entendre la voix de Freddie Mercury, mais c'était bien Brahms. L'un des premiers morceaux ou il l'avait vu danser.

Son épouse ne danserait plus jamais. Il l'imaginait se produire sur scène, comme tous les soirs pendant quatre semaines. Il avait vu l'avant-première puis était rentré l'attendre à Tadfield. Elle revenait toujours, entre deux spectacles, entre deux danses.

Peut-être que tout avait été pulvérisé lorsqu'elle effectuait un saut. Elle serait morte en volant, quoi de plus beau?

Adam ne fit pas demi-tour. Il fit se déporter Dick Turpin sur la bande d'arrêt d'urgence et fonça.

L'Opéra n'était qu'un tas de ruine fumante. Vu l'heure de l'impact, elle dansait, et c'était proche l'épicentre. Aucune chance. Mais Adam était bon en persuasion, et il s'était retrouvé comme bénévole avec une tenue anti-atomique à fouiller les décombre. Dick Turpin était pratique, sa petite taille permettait de slalomer dans les rues jonchées de... un peu de tout.

Adam avait vu son compte de cadavres pour la journée, et il n'était que 9h du matin. La fatigue d'une nuit blanche se faisait sentir, mais il voulait savoir. Alors, il escalada les gravats.

Quelque part au milieu de tout cela, une sorte de cavité, comme si tout c'était effondré sauf à cet endroit. En quelques bonds, il était au bord. Une étrange forme s'y trouvait.

"Adam? Chéri?"

Une voix venue du pays des fantôme s'éleva au creux de la fosse. Elle était là, dans son sublime tutu, dissimulé sous l'étrange forme.

"Lily!"

Il dévala la pente, la poitrine gonflée d'un espoir fou. Vivante, vivante, vivante!

Il l'aida à s'extirper, voulu même casser une partie de la chose qui avait protégé son épouse, mais elle protesta vivement. Elle fini par sortir, immaculée à l'exception de son maquillage qui avait coulé.

"Comment? Comment?"

Elle se remit à sangloter. "Des ailes! tu plaisantais toujours en me disant que tes parrains étaient un ange et un démon, mais..."

Adam regarda la forme. C'était deux paire d'ailes qui recouvrait le tout. Quatre bras qui enveloppaient. Et s'il regardait dessous, il reconnaitrait deux visages...

"Ils étaient venu ce soir... Oh, ils sont même venu me porter des fleurs dans la loge avant le début! Quand tout est devenu bruyants, ils ont sautés sur scène et..."

Adam cligna des yeux. Si ces deux-là n'avait été "que" décorporé, ni le paradis ni l'enfer ne leur permettrais de revenir. C'était injuste. Ils avaient sacrifié leur bonheur immortel pour...

Une petite voix qui ressemblait furieusement à celle de Crowley lui chuchota à l'oreille: "Pour la mère de tes enfants. Chéri-la pour toujours, gamin."

L'ancien Antéchrist posa sa main sur la statue de sel. Elle s'effrita à son contact, jusqu'à devenir poussière.

"... Merci."

Il pris le bras de Lily et l'aida à gravir les débris. Puis ils rentrèrent chez eux.

A leur retour, un petit livre bleu l'attendait sur la banquette de Dick Turpin. Probablement un oubli d'Anathème. Sa couverture indiquait, en lettre d'or:

"Comment invoquer les Anges et Démons"


End file.
